


Bad Day Blues

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, katara bails them out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Lin has a very bad day. Kya and Bumi try to cheer her up. They end up in a jail cell.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Bad Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm brand new the the world of Avatar and haven't written these characters before. This is a little warm up and I hope to write some more!

Lin had had a bad day.

A very bad day.

It was one of those days where she woke up knowing it was just one of those days. She had a headache and her body just didn't want to get out of bed. She got toothpaste on her shirt, her toast was burnt, and she couldn't find her car keys making her late for training.

She was so distracted that she missed the warning her fellow trainee yelled across the room as a decent sized rock veered off course and directly for her. Next thing she knew she was looking up at the ceiling and her headache was even worse than before.

And they were laughing.

At her.

She endured more taunts than most new recruits because of her last name, because of who her mother was. Her mother who was no help with such matters and told her to just ignore them. She was working on building a thick skin against them but on days like today she just couldn't take it. Her temper flared and she closed her eyes, seeing where they stood with the ground. Before they could react she sent a pulse through the earth and launched the 4 trainees several feet into the air.

She got up and was pleased to see they had already recovered and were just as ready for a fight as she was.

Their sparring was anything but friendly as they launched attack after attack at each other, 4 against one. Lin could feel the adrenaline coursing through her as she lobbed fragments of earth at her tormentors. She ripped a sheet of metal from the wall and tore into four strips with her bending.

She paused a moment behind the boulder barrier she had created and waited for the perfect opportunity.

With a surge she launched the metal strips at them and used them as restraints to pin them against the wall. They were completely immobilized and unable to bend themselves out of it. Lin laughed and, in spite of herself, punched the air in triumph.

Unfortunately that was the exact moment that the Chief of Police happened to appear.

* * *

Lin didn't know where exactly she was going but she knew she wasn't going home. She wandered the streets, muttering angrily under her breath.

How could the chief have suspended her from training for a month? A MONTH! Her own mother was jeopardizes her entire career for what? No one had been injured and she hadn't even started it. Su could light the house on fire and she wouldn't receive half the punishment Lin did.

Lin rounded a corner and flicked her fingers, aggressively sending a small rock flying across the empty road. She was once again distracted and didn't feel the person approach her. Without warning an arm was flung around her neck and she was being pulled down.

She was ready to launch an attack when she heard a familiar voice.

"And what do we have here? Little Linny out after dark?"

"Get off me! Stop it!"

Lin pushed violently against the other woman and started flattening her hair down.

"Aw, Bumi, Linny didn't like the noogie I gave her!"

Kya made a false frowny face, acting as if Lin had wounded her.

"Just leave me alone."

Lin turned from the pair and started walking away. Bumi followed after her and hung his arm around her shoulder.

"We heard what happened at the academy today and thought we might be of some help"

Lin groaned as Kya came up to her other side and draped her arm over her as well.

"Yeah, I can't believe Aunt Toph didn't cover for you, she's covered for me and Bumi countless-"

"Just STOP!"

Lin ducked down and back from the pair. They both stumbled into each other and turned to look at her.

"Are you two… drunk?"

Kya giggled and Bumi puffed himself up.

"Why young Beifong, I can't believe you'd even suggest such a thing"

Bumi had put on a mock voice eerily similar to his father's. Kya punched him lightly in the stomach and he deflated like a balloon.

"You're drunk. Great. This is just how I wanted to end my day."

Lin stepped around them and started to walk away again.

"Wait, Lin! Wait!"

Kya started running towards her, stumbling right into Lin when she had stopped to tell her off again.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Linny. Bumi and I wanted to find you because we wanted to take you out with us. Help you unwind after a shitty day."

Lin looked at her bewildered. They couldn't be suggesting what she thought they were. Bumi came up to them, huffing a puffing.

"Yeah, Lin, we know the best remedy for a bad day."

"We may have already gotten started"

"Kya thought we should try a few options out before we found you."

"And then Bumi said he could drink more cactus juice in 30 seconds than I could."

"But I forgot that Kya's waterbending gives her an unfair advantage."

Lin's head moved to side to side and she listened to the nonsense the pair of them were spewing. Her headache was back and at this point all she really wanted was to go to bed.

"Okay, I know you guys mean well but I think I'm just gonna head hom-"

"Noooo!"

Kya had looped her arm in Lin's and started walking her in the opposite direction.

"There's this place just around the corner. Come one. 10 minutes. Please Linny!"

Lin thought for a moment. She shouldn't, she really shouldn't. She was a rule follower. She never drank or got into trouble.

But today had been a bad day.

And even rule followers deserve a break after a bad day. And she was already suspended so what did she really have to lose. She looked at Kya who was giving her over exaggerated puppy dog eyes. With a hard sigh she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. 10 minutes."

Kya whooped in triumph and Bumi clasped her on the shoulder as they lead her in the direction of a nearby bar.

* * *

**_*A lot longer than 10 minutes later*_ **

"And then what did you do?!"

"I pinned them to the wall with bits of metal I had peeled off earlier!"

Bumi and Kya roared with laughter as Lin recalled the fight to them. Bumi handed her another drink and she didn't even think before she downed it.

"Linny watch this!"

Lin looked over as Kya took her drink and flung it into the, raising her hands and bending it into the shape of dragon before tilting her head back and bending it into her mouth, head first. Lin cheered with the rest of the people that were gathered around the bar, even the bartender couldn't help but grin at the group.

"I'll be right back, gotta use the restroom!"

Lin hopped off her bar stool, Bumi catching her arm and steadying her as she stumbled over her own feet. She was making her way to the back when a comment made her stop dead.

"Who does she think she is?"

"Uhhh, the chief of police?"

"Yeah, she only got the job because of her relationship with the avatar. I wonder if she slept with him to get the job…"

Lin could feel her temper flare. _They were talking about her mother._ She tried to get her breathing under control and just ignore them. She took another step.

"Wouldn't surprise me, she already whored herself out more than once to get those bastard kids of hers. Maybe one of them is-"

Lin had reacted before her brain could comprehend what she was doing. Forgoing her bending she turned to the man and punched him squarely in the face. He looked shocked for a moment as blood started pouring from his nose looking wildly for his assailant. Lin didn't give him time to recover, though, before she had fully launched herself on him, pinning him to ground. She had her arm poised to hit him again when strong arms looped around her middle and yanked her off of him.

"Let me go!"

The man stumbled to his feet, pure rage reflected on his face. He flicked his hand and flames erupted. Lin was struggling in Bumi's arms, trying to get her hands free.

"Hey! Let's all just calm down!"

Kya stumbled over holding her hands up between the man and the clearly agitated Lin.

"I don't know what happened here but I think you should leave."

The man looked at her and then at Lin before turning to his friends. They nodded.

"Fine. But you should try harder to keep your little friend there under control, she's like a rabid animal."

Lin struggled harder.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! BUMI LET ME GO!"

He just laughed as he and his friends walked out the door. Once they were gone Bumi relaxed his grip on Lin and was thankful when she stayed put.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, he was just saying stupid things about my mom."

Kya gave Bumi a knowing look. Being the children of the avatar meant they grew up hearing all kinds of negative comments about their father. She walked over to Lin and once again draped her arm around her shoulders.

"I think it may be about time we went home for the night. Bumi, pay up"

Kya lead Lin towards the door as Bumi grudgingly went to counter to pay. She laughed when she heard him exclaim at the amount owed. She pushed through the door and took in the cool breeze. She leaned into Lin and whispered in her ear.

"Sooo, did it work?"

Lin scowled at the smell of her breath and pulled away with a scoff.

"Did what work?

"Did you forget about how horrible your day was for a minute?"

Lin looked at her as her brain worked through her drunken thoughts. She had forgotten about the day's events. In fact, she even had a little fun. Smiling, she looked at Kya.

"Yeah, actually."

"Good! Bumi! Mission accomplished!"

Bumi had just stumbled through the door with a frown on his face.

"Kya, you owe me so much money, how did you even drink that much."

"Pshh, don't worry about it. Linny said she had fun!"

Bumi looked over to Lin with a look that seemed to say "Really?" He walked to her and pulled her into a big bear hug, lifting her up off the ground.

"B-umi, you're crushing me!"

He let her go and Lin couldn't help but laugh. Then she groaned.

"I can't go home like this. I'd never hear the end of it"

"Don't worry, Bumi's place isn't far from here, we'll crash with him tonight."

Kya danced along the street in front of them leading the way to Bumi's apartment. Bumi was humming a familiar tune and Lin found herself happier than she had been in a long time.

" _Did you see the way she snarled at me like some wild animal?"_

" _Yeah, and I think those were the avatar's kids."_

Bumi and Lin stopped and looked at each other.

They had caught up with the group from the bar.

" _I'm not sure who's more pathetic; Beifong or the Avatar."_

Bumi had once again wrapped his arms around Lin to prevent her from attacking again. Kya was still dancing but stopped when she saw her cohorts had stopped walking.

"Why did you two stop?"

" _Maybe the Avatar's kids wouldn't be such screw-ups if their mother wasn't such a-"_

Whatever insult they were about to hurl about Katara was never heard because before they could react 3 figures had launched an all-out attack on the 3 men. Kya had slammed into one with a blast of water so hard that he flew back and slammed against a nearby building. Lin had hurled a piece of cobblestone at another but because of her inebriated state she had missed by several feet. He laughed at her so she ripped the entire section of earth up around him and flung him sideways. Bumi had no bending abilities and was instead chucking rocks towards Lin so she could shoot them at their targets.

Lin had just fired a small rock at the 3rd man when sirens filled the streets.

A lone police car pulled up and ordered them all the stand down. They all immediately raised their hands in the air and Lin groaned as she dropped her head down. Kya glanced at them and then started to walk toward the police car.

"It's okay guys, I got this."

An officer stepped out of the vehicle and took in the scene before him. He said something into his radio and Lin couldn't help but notice that his hands shook. He was a rookie. Greeat. Kya approached him with an incredulous amount of swagger.

"Officer, I think there's just been some kind of misunderstanding-"

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to keep your hands in the air and ask that you don't come any closer."

Kya grinned and continued her approach, leaning slyly against his car.

"Officer. Do you know who we are?"

"Ma'am, quite frankly I don't care who you are. You and your cohorts are clearly inebriated and have not only physically assaulted these men but you've also destroyed a decent amount of city property. The three of you are under arrest."

Before she could protest he had slapped a pair of handcuffs on Kya. Lin and Bumi didn't even get a chance to glance at each before handcuff were also put on them.

* * *

Lin tried to keep her head down as they were lead into the police station. Kya was standing tall and confident as she winked at some of the more seasoned officers. Lin glanced up once long enough to see a look of complete shock on one the officers faces. They all knew whose kids they were. They all knew and didn't say a word as the rookie officer led them to a holding cell.

The three of them sat on the wooden bench together, thankfully the only occupants of the cell. Lin held her head in her hands, her headache a thousand times worse than it had been earlier in the day. Her vision swam and she felt nauseous. She also remembered that she had never had the chance to use the bathroom. She looked at the toilet in the corner and groaned.

"What's the matter?"

Lin looked to the toilet and Kya laughed in understanding.

"It's not funny! Bumi turn away and don't even think about peeking!"

Kya was still laughing as Lin walked to the toilet, Bumi blushing scarlet as he turned away. Lin had just flushed the toilet when she heard the voice she had been dreading.

"You know, I don't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night to deal with your bulls- _Lin?"_

Lin groaned as she turned to face her mother. It was near impossible to surprise the woman but that was definitely surprise on her face.

"I didn't think you had it in you, kid. I expect drunken misconduct from these two meatheads but _you?_ Never would have thought it. Though you are my kid so I can't be entirely surprised and spirits knows Su gets into trouble enough."

Kya cleared her throat as Toph rambled on, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"So, uh Aunt Toph, are we good?"

Toph turned her head towards the pair and cracked a mischievous smile.

"You know I don't mind covering for you kids but your little public parade around the station means words has been sent to Air Temple Island."

Kya and Bumi both groaned. She turned to him, hands on his shoulders to be sure he was listening to her.

"Okay, so worst that happens is Dad comes to get us and you know what a pushover he is, we can just tell him some story and-"

"Your father was too busy to deal with this tonight so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Kya and Bumi looked over to see their mother standing not far behind Toph.

It was at that moment that a fresh wave of nausea came over Lin and she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Kya groaned again.

"Mother! You're looking radiant tonight!"

Katara silenced Bumi with a single look. He averted his eyes to the ground and his shoulders slumped.

"What were you two thinking?! It's bad enough that the pair of you can barely keep yourselves out of trouble for more than two minutes but then to drag poor Lin into this?!"

As if on cue, Lin vomited into the toilet again.

Kya winced. Bumi still stared at the ground. Toph had pulled up a chair and was leaning back in it with a big grin on her face.

"You know, I have half a mind to tell Toph to just keep you in here overnight. But your father has enough stress going on right now without adding _the Avatar's kids getting arrested to it_."

"Mom, Bumi and I are in our twenties, we're not kids anym-"

"IS THIS HOW ADULTS ACT, KYA?"

Kya's eyes joined Bumi's in staring at the ground.

"Lin, you're being awfully quiet in between your impressive bouts of vomit."

Lin shot her mother a look of pure disgust before looking to Katara.

"Don't be too mad at them, Aunt Katara. It was my fault we got in this mess."

Katara's face softened very slightly as she turned to Lin. She had a sweet spot for the girl and knew how hard she could be on herself. She looked back to her children and let out a loud sigh. Toph immediately brought her chair back to the ground and stood up.

"Does that mean we're done here, Sugar Queen?"

Katara shot Toph a look.

"Fine, but you're coming back to the island tonight and your father will help me deal with you tomorrow."

Kya groaned again. Their father's way of "dealing with them" usually meant a long lecture. A VERY long lecture and a lot of guilt.

"And what kind of punishment are you going to give Lin, Toph?"

Toph looked to Katara with a face that clearly said she had no intentions of dishing out any kind of punishment for the evening's festivities. Then she broke out in a grin.

"Well Katara, I thought maybe Lin could go back with you to Air Temple Island and share the same fate as Kya and Bumi."

Katara rolled her eyes again. When she thought about it though, it actually was one of Toph's better punishments. Lin looked up to Aang and she knew she'd take his words to heart. Much better than the two delinquents she called her children.

Lin seemed to have the same thought because her eyes got very wide and she stood up from the toilet to face her mom and Katara.

"Please don't tell Uncle Aang. Can't we just have a sparring match like usual? I'm already suspended from the academy, isn't that punishment enough?!"

Katara shot Toph another look of disapproval, clearly a sparring match was not a suitable punishment for one's children. But Toph just smirked at her daughter. She released the lock on the door that Lin had been leaning on and didn't make any move as her daughter hurdled for the floor. Katara caught her before she hit the ground and helped her get steady on her feet, shooting yet another look at Toph.

"Alright, let's go you three."

Katara led them from the holding area and Toph barked an order at one of her officers to take care of the mess in the toilet.

"Hey Sugar Queen!"

Katara paused and sighed.

"Tell Twinkletoes he owes me 50 yuan."

* * *

Lin cracked an eye open and immediately regretted it. Her head pounded against her skull and she groaned.

"Shhh, not so loud"

Kya rolled over next to her, a pillow pressed firmly over her ears. Lin covered her eyes with her arm and tried to go back to sleep.

BANG

The door to the room flung open and both and Lin and Kya sat up quickly, Lin instinctively sending a rock towards the door. It was easily deflected by the man who stood in the doorway; Aang.

"Let's get up ladies, we've got a lot to do today."

Kya groaned as her father walked away. Lin plopped back down on the bed. A moment later another loud BANG sounded and the pair slowly worked their way out of bed as a half-dressed Bumi ran down the hall.

Aang watched as his two oldest children and Lin slowly made their way to the meditation temple, a smile of amusement on his face. He knew he should be angry but from what he had heard Lin had needed the night off. That girl was so hard on herself. He heard Katara come up behind him as she watched Bumi stumble up the stairs as Kya laughed at him.

"Aang?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Why do you owe Toph 50 yuan?"

Aang sighed and closed his eyes. Of course she hadn't forgot about that.

"Well, she bet me 50 yuan that Lin would get arrested before the end of the year."

Katara looked incredulous for a moment before she laughed.

"You better get started on the day's punishment."

Aang smiled at her, pulling her hand up to his lips in a gentle kiss.

"This is going to be a lot of fun."


End file.
